


Changing

by yuuhiuchiha23



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emma is furious with the person who damage Regina, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuhiuchiha23/pseuds/yuuhiuchiha23
Summary: Thank you Mr. Gold for all your effort! It was a very lovely trip!
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	Changing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RumplesDagger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumplesDagger/gifts).



> Thank you Mr. Gold for all your effort! It was a very lovely trip!


End file.
